Sarafina
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "Always stand your ground." Sarafina Odumbe is an Offense hero(ine) of the Overwatch series. She is the younger twin sister of Kovu Odumbe, and like her brother, she originates from Mwanga, Kenya. She is very agile and attack in great speed with the aid of her weapon: her Black Mamba chain whip given by guardian, Hamadi Mwangi. She met Soldier 76 back when she and Kovu were children and was recruited by him after meeting him again years later. Appearance Physical Appearance Sarafina is a fine built and beautiful young woman who has a model-like figure, standing in 5'10" height making her the third tallest female behind Pharah and Zarya. Like her brother, Sarafina is also donned in African clothing, but her outfit is a female variant since she is his twin sister. Attire Her outfit consists of an African corset, covering her chest, a flowing purple mid-length skirt secured with a dark magenta cloth belt, leaving her revealing legs. She even wears a lavender-purple sash, a golden Idzila choker, and a pair of black sandals. Sarafina sports small box braids with a pink and purple scarf securing it, a pair of hoop earrings, and taditional make up: round markings above her eyebrows and her forehead, followed by straight markings on her cheekbones. Personality Sarafina is almost the complete opposite of her brother, Kovu. She is shown to be fun-loving and carefree which causes her to argue with Kovu most of the time, but she is shown to be a woman of action. She is shown to be very independent and wouldn't put all of the weight on everyone because she believes that doing everything on her own would show her maturity. However, Sarafina is shown to be very stubborn and would often get herself into trouble, and she can have a bit of a temper. But she is no pushover and would stand up for herself, her brother, and everyone else. Like Kovu, Sarafina has the ability to read people's aura, but her true power is being Telereceive, meaning that she has the ability to read people's minds by getting close contact. Backstory COMING SOON... Abilities Main Abilities Black Mamba Chain Whip The Black Mamba Chain Whip is Sarafina's main weapon. It is a large chain with a large blade in the end where Hamadi has told Sarafina that it belonged to a mystical black mamba that had magical fangs which were unbreakable. The Black Mamba Chain Whip serves as a melee weapon, allowing Sarafina to perform great damage with every slash she inflicts. Main default key: Left-click '''on mouse. Bead Bombs The secondary weapon that Sarafina uses when in battle. Like her brother, they are large bead-like bombs that project fine explosions, giving off 25% in damage which staggers the enemy in a small radius. Her Bead Bombs are colored purple while her brother's are collored yellow. Default main key: '''E '''on keyboard. Marula Ale The Marula Ale is the main health source of Sarafina. The Marula Ale is made out of the marula fruit that are used in the western area of Africa which is brought to Mwanga. She drinks this ale to restore half of her health whenever it reaches to low after being hit by the enemy Main default key: Left-shift on keyboard. Poison Fang Poison Fang is Sarafina's ultimate ability. Once the meter reaches 100%, the blade of her Black Mamba Chain Whip starts glowing in a purple light and she swiftly strikes any enemy that is in close or far range, either inflicting 75% in damage or performing multiple kills within her reach. Whenever a player or an enemy Sarafina uses the ability she shouts out, "'''Let's do it, to it!" while an allied Sarafina shouts out, "Mgomo wa Mamba!" which means "Strike of the Mamba!" in Swahili. Main default key: Q '''on keyboard. Side Abilites '''NOTE: These abilities do not appear in the game. Shown in comics only. Aura Reading Born to psychic family, Sarafina was born to read people's aura like her brother, allowing her to 'read' peoples' aura and other energy such as their emotions, health rate, and their personality. But like Kovu, her aura reading is a starter ability, her true ability is telereceive. Telereceive (Mind Reading) Telereceive is Sarafina's true psychic ability, which allows her to read a person's mind by touching them by the forehead, getting the information on what they are thinking about and how they were feeling. The first time she used her power was on Genji by touching his forehead, and being able to know that he wanted to help Hanzo forgive himself for trying to kill him in the past when he refused to take the heir of the Shimada clan. Her development starts off as fatigue which is a side effect, causing her to faint which panics the whole base only to find out that it was her psychic ability that was developing before being full-fledged. Relationships Kovu Odumbe Kovu is Sarafina's twin brother who is older by one minute. She often butt heads with him due to being her twin and since she is the younger one, she believes that she can handle things on her own, not even realizing the consequences of her actions. But she has shared a very strong bond with Kovu since they stayed in their hometown, Mwanga until the attack where they seeked refuge in Seattle, home to Hamadi Mwangi. Sarafina has always looked up to Kovu a lot and she sometimes have to remind him that she isn't a child anymore and he needs to lighten up when it comes frivolous days. Soldier 76 Sarafina met Soldier 76, years before the Omnic Crisis and the birth of Overwatch. She remembered how close she was to Soldier despite not knowing him well. While Kovu was seen as a strong fighter, Sarafina was seen as person who knows how to bring smiles to everyone and always keeps herself out of the clouds. This made Soldier 76 rethink of how he feels about kids and how he wanted to them under his wing instead of Hamadi. Sarafina ever forgot about the old man until years later when she saw him again, accepting the offer to join Overwatch. Genji Shimada Like Hanzo and Kovu's relationship, Sarafina's relationship with Genji is pretty much the same, except that they tend to have more fun than their brothers. She understood on why Genji wanted to fix his relationship with Hanzo, because he knew that the older Shimada never wanted to kill him, thanks to her psychic ability. Genji starts to become smitten with the Mwangan native and often tries to ask her out, but Sarafina often rejects him due to his status as a ninja being a complete "turn-off" for her. However, she manages to start getting to know Genji more and soon finds herself having feelings for him as well, prompting Genji in planning on marrying her and soon Hanzo, calls Sarafina his 'future sister-in-law'. Quotes Hero Selected *"Always stand your ground." During Set Up *"I'm not very good with waiting." *"No time for Jeopardy, let's get out there!" Communication Hello *"Hello." *"Hey there." *"What's up?" *"Habari!" *"Unafanyaje?" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"I owe you one." *"Kukubaliwa sana!" Understood *"I understand." *"Gotcha." *"Right!" *"No need to tell me twice!" Need Healing *"I need healing!" *"Somebody, get me a doctor!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Guys, over here!" *"Altogether now!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging." *0%-89% "Poison Fang is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *90%-99% "Poison Fang is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "My Poison Fang is ready!" *100% "My ultimate is ready! Let's go!" *100%: "I am ready to awaken the Mamba!" On Fire *"I'm on fire!" *"Ha! Lookie here!" *"Whoo, baby! I'm on fire!" Abilities Bead Bombs *"Heads up!" *"Bead Bombs!" *"My hand slipped!" *"Nice try!" Poison Fang *"Let's do it, to it!" (self and hostile) *"Mgomo wa Mamba!" Swahili for "Strike of the Mamba!" (friendly) Voice Lines Coming soon... Trivia COMING SOON,,, Category:Heroes Category:Offense Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Kenyan characters Category:African characters Category:Twins